galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luft Weizen
was a general in the Transbaal Empire Armed Forces, as well as Tact and Lester's former academy instructor. Appearance Luft is an elderly man with long brown hair that separated into a few tails that reach his chest. He is always seen with his rather colorful military uniform with a a bright red mantle covering most of his back. Before he becomes Admiral, he wears a primarily white uniform while it becomes a darker colored uniform later on. History Galaxy Angel In TCY 412, Luft was the brigadier general commanding the force defending the White Moon while previously being a Commodore a few years before. Following Eonia's conquest of the Transbaal system, Lady Shatoyan directed him to take Prince Shiva, the last surviving member of the royal family, to safety. Luft and the Moon Angel Troupe found Tact in the Criom system whereupon Luft granted Tact command of the Elsior and its the Angel Troupe. Luft left to rejoin the loyalist forces, and assisted Tact on a number of occasions. Following the attack on Rhome by the Black Moon, Luft was left as the highest ranking officer in the Transbaal armed forces. He dispatched Tact to return to the White Moon and joined him for the final battle against Eonia and the Black Moon. Moonlit Lovers After Eonia's defeat, Luft was promoted to general and also became Prime Minister of Transbaal. Though his two duties kept him very busy and off the front lines, he still assisted Tact and the Moon Angel Troupe as commander of the Transbaal military during the conflict with Nefuria and the Second Great Val-Fasq War, mostly appearing beside Shiva's visits to the Elsior. Eternal Lovers Similar to Moonlit Lovers, Luft's contribution to the events of the story has him involved in the sidelines. He is contacted by Tact after the Elsior rescues the EDEN escapees, Wein and Lushati, and understandably, he is hassled by the publicity the two bring. He arrives personally to Juno along with Shiva, Noa, and Shatoyarn on the White Moon to prepare for the final attack against the Val-Fasq. Galaxy Angel II Luft has an extremely brief cameo in Mugen Kairo no Kagi where Shatoyarn explains how the White Moon was pulled through the Infinite Corridor. Shiva and Luft look in awe as the enormous Lost Technology is pulled in through the rift. Luft's name is personally mentioned by Tapio where he assumes that Admiral Weizen will become the new representative for the UPW after Noa's resignation. Personality Being one of the oldest allied characters in the series, Luft acts as the mentor to his succeeding students, Tact and Lester. Seeing as how Lester remains as strict as ever, Luft is mostly seen giving advice to Tact in his duties as both commander and, in one occasion, the romantic partner to one of the Angels. Even after he leaves frontline duties, he remains a helpful source of wisdom and encouragement to the Elsior's crew. If anything, he is the most understanding military personnel in regards to sympathizing with the few mishaps the Angel Wing and Elsior gets into, both because of his knowledge of Tact's quirks and the Angel Wing's. Trivia *Luft's last name is derived from a German wheat beer called Weizen. *Luft mentions he has a grandson. Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:Male Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel